


The Night We Met

by tinasnewt



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Childhood, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, newtina, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 12:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinasnewt/pseuds/tinasnewt
Summary: Newt and Tina go on a date.





	The Night We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a tweet from @/tinagodstein on Twitter! Hope you enjoy :)

"Maybe you're takin' this first date thing a little too seriously?" A woman said, sitting atop a mahogany dresser and sipping coffee from a jug. "Try loosenin' up a bit."

Tina was pacing around the room, her eyebrows furrowed. She stopped the moment her sister said that. "Queenie, it's not just any date," she said, picking up a jacket from the edge of her bed and trying it on. Tina groaned and threw it on the floor, sitting down and facing her. "It's a date with Newt Scamander, the man I've been in love with ever since I... ever since I arrested him." Tina and her sister both burst into laughter then, Queenie because of how ridiculous her sister was being, and Tina because of how ridiculous she sounded. "Maybe I shouldn't go," she mused, fiddling with her fingers. "He's still in love with Leta anyway."

Queenie frowned and slid off of the dresser, instead sinking down on the bed next to her sister, and taking her hand. It was warm and sweaty, no doubt because of the stress Tina was putting herself under. "Oh, Teenie, don't think like that. If he really loved her... why did he come back for you?" Queenie said, her voice soft and understanding. "That's how Jacob was with me 'n Mildred. He realized if he truly loved her, he wouldn't have chosen me. Newt chose you, Tina, not Leta. Always remember that." 

Tina smiled, feeling slightly less put out now that her sister had confirmed that her doubts were nothing more than just intrusive thoughts. 

Queenie stood up and opened a dresser drawer, pulling out a white blouse. She examined it closely. "Ain't this what you wore when you first met?"

"When I arrested him," Tina said, rolling over and burying her face in her hands. She couldn't believe she'd arrested him, nearly gotten his creatures killed, nearly gotten him killed...

"Stop thinkin' like that! He has no hard feelings about that, Newt knows you were only doin' your job. Besides, he found it kind of..."

"Kind of what?" Tina said, sitting up, her eyebrows raised.

"Cute," Queenie said, giggling as Tina launched a pillow at her. "Wear it, Teen." She thrust the blouse at her sister, who took it apprehensively.  "I left a special pair of pants folded on the dresser, I know they're not exactly... your style, but I think you'll knock the breath right out of him," she said with a wink, and left the room. 

Tina's eyes immediately lifted to the dresser where, sure enough, Queenie had folded a pair of her own pants and left them there for her. At least they're pants, she thought. It was a well known fact that her sister had an aptitude for revealing dresses and skirts. She sighed as she got up, putting the blouse on as she did so. Tina was surprised when she unfolded the attire. Though they were a dark shade of pink and had decals all over them, she couldn't help but think that they did suit her well. As she tried them on, she realize Queenie had put a lengthening spell on them, as she was half a foot shorter than Tina. Tina did look a bit dressier than usual, but it was a first date. She smiled as she remembered how Newt had asked her. 

Newt walked upstairs, careful not to alert Mrs. Esposito of his presence. Though he was a frequent visitor at the Goldstein residence, Mrs. Esposito wasn't very fond of men in her apartment complex. He knocked on the door, taking a deep breath and situating himself. He had made sure that Queenie wasn't home, because he'd find it awkward if she opened the door and he'd had to ask Tina in front of her.

Tina opened the door only seconds later. "I'm sorry Mrs. Esposito, I know we were a bit late on the rent yester- Oh, Newt." Her demeanor changed entirely, instead of a worried expression, there was now a fond smile on her face. She opened the door wider. "Come in, I was just about to sit down with dinner. I can make you an extra plate if you like."

Newt shook his head. "No, I was just coming to ask if you wanted to, well..." He faltered as Tina grew disappointed. It was obvious she wanted him there for company, but he couldn't stay for long. Queenie would be home soon anyway, and he didn't want her getting any ideas. He knew Tina wouldn't be able to bear the teasing. "I was coming to ask if you'd like to go out for coffee tomorrow evening."

That disappointed look quickly changed to suppressed excitement. "Oh, I would love to!" Tina said enthusiastically. Her face turned crimson as she heard the own excitement in her voice. He hadn't explicitly stated it was a date, they could just be going out to get coffee as friends... but he'd have invited Queenie too. It was definitely a date. "I mean, I'd like that. Very much."

Newt smiled at her then. "I'll see you tomorrow," he said quietly, careful not to alert the tenant. "Have a good evening, Tina." She grinned as she shut the door, and as soon as she heard him trod down the stairs, she let out an excited squeak. 

"Newt asked me on a date," she said out loud, to nobody in particular. "I'm going on a date, with Newt Scamander." It sounded unreal to her, even when she said it out loud. 

Tina walked out of her bedroom, and Queenie turned around and smiled. "I'm glad to see my lengthenin' spell worked, and that you like 'em. Now go out there and cast a spell on that man," she mused. "Figuratively."

Tina laughed at her sister, excited for the night that was to come.

 

+

 

Newt paced around the shed, uncertain on what to do. It didn’t help that his mind kept trailing back to the terrible experiences he’d had with Leta. What if Tina did the same? What if she pretended to love him, only to have used him to get closer to his richer, more successful brother? Newt could understand why Leta did that. He was an auror, he was older, he was better looking, and his reputation in the wizarding community was much more positive, among a plethora of other things. He scrunched up a patterned tie in his hands, becoming more and more unsure of himself. Tina had said yes, and she looked rather disappointed when he had to leave, so perhaps he was just overthinking. But he’d never questioned Leta’s motives, and because of that he’d had his heart shattered into pieces. Dougal, his demiguise, appeared out of thin air sitting atop his desk chair. Newt smiled at him nervously. “What am I to do, Dougal?” He asked the creature, feeling rather silly that he was asking advice from one of his creatures. “What if she’s like Leta?”

The demiguise shook his head rather frantically, his hand pointing to Newt’s heart and jabbing the spot where it lay. 

“Thank you Dougal, although I’m not quite sure you’re able to tell how she feels.”

Dougal sighed and was a bit annoyed that Newt had forgotten that he could, in fact, tell how Tina felt about him. He’d predicted it a long time ago, while taking care of the occamy. His predictions weren’t usually wrong, as proven by the way the occamy had reacted when the pretty blonde girl had kicked the Christmas ornament. He tapped Newt’s chest again, harsher than before. It didn’t matter to him that he’d gotten a bit of dirt on the white shirt Newt had on, because he knew he had to make his point clear. Newt locked eyes with the creature then, and finally he understood. “You think...”

Dougal nodded, and disappeared. Newt cast the Scourgify charm to clean up all of the dirt Dougal had trailed behind him, and quickly tied the tie he’d picked out for their date. He hadn’t called it a date, but that’s what he’d meant it to be. He hoped Tina thought the same. Queenie was bound to tell her it was a date if she didn’t think it was, though, so that cleared any doubts he had on the topic. Newt took a final glance at himself in the reflection of the window, and climbed the ladder out of the case. 

 

+

 

Tina was the first to arrive at the coffee shop, and though she knew she was early, she couldn’t help but worry that Newt had forgotten. No-maj’s chattered all around here and in the corner of the shop a musician was playing jazz. Tina walked up to the counter, and a petite waitress greeted her. “Could I please have two coffees, one black, and the other with two sugars and milk?” Tina said. She’d memorized how Newt liked his coffee, and he was very specific about it. Tina waited by the edge of the counter, glancing at the window ever so often. The barista handed her the drinks, and Tina placed a few paper dollars in her hand, hoping it was enough. No-maj money was one of the more confusing parts of the world without magic. She took the extra change she was handed, and as she did so Newt walked in. He spotted Tina and smiled at her. 

“Tina, my apologies for being late, the creatures were being a bit more rowdy, you see-“

“It’s okay. I’m just glad you’re here,” Tina answered, blushing as she spoke. “Should we sit outside?”

“Yes. The weather’s lovely today, so... yes.” Both of them were blushing as they walked outside, carrying they’re respective drinks. A few birds were chirping above them as they sat, the ebony seats warm from being in the sun all day. “How’ve you been?” Newt asked, watching Tina intently. He couldn’t help but think that she looked magnificent in this lighting, and he recognized the blouse she was wearing. “You wore that the day we met,” he pointed out. Tina swallowed her drink, her eyes wide. 

“Queenie told me to wear it. First meeting, first da- I mean, she just thought... it would be good to wear it today,” Tina said, suddenly very interested in the handle of her coffee mug. “But... I’ve been good. The usual. I mean, I’m better now that you’re here, but...” Tina smiled at him. Get it together, Tina!, she thought. 

“Me too,” Newt said. They both took long drinks of their coffees, and Newt noted how Tina had remembered his exact order. “I’ve just been working on finishing up the third revision of my book. I discovered a lot more about the creatures, like occamies- the females typically have more violet feathers than their male counterparts, but I didn’t know that until a few weeks ago. Do you remember the occamy?”

Tina was grinning from ear to ear. She loved how passionate Newt was about his creatures, and how his eyes seemed to shine when he spoke about them. She couldn’t help the twinge of hurt she felt though, when she realized Newt hadn’t given her a copy like he’d promised that morning on the docks. “How could I forget? I remember nearly breaking the teapot we kept the occamy in on the way down the case,” Tina reminisced, staring intently at Newt. “And I remember going in the case and... and how beautiful it was. And the niffler stealing my shoe buckles, and then Dougal not leaving Jacob’s side... and Queenie forcing me to sing the Ilvermorny school song.”

They both laughed at that thought. “You are a rather lovely singer, I enjoyed it quite a bit,” Newt said, ducking his head down as he realized what he said. “Dougal enjoyed it too.”

Tina blushed then, smiling to herself. “My ma used to sing Queenie and I to bed every night. She’d sing us lullabies, and then my dad would walk in and read us stories until we’d fall asleep... my favorite was always Beauty and the Beast. I’d beg him to read it to me every night, but he’d save it for special days,” Tina said, a twinkle in her eye. “That’s what I wanna do if I have children.”

“That’s what I want to do if I have children too, my mother was the same. Except she didn’t sing, she would only read me stories. I always loved the ones about animals the best,” Newt explained. “I guess it was what led me to my future careers as a magizoologist and writer.”

Their date continued along smoothly, and by the end of it both of them seemed to glow with happiness. Newt offered to walk Tina home, which she eagerly accepted. 

Halfway through, they linked their hands together, both too happy to be embarrassed by it. Both of them were aware of how the other felt, and that led to a newfound comfort between the two of them. 

The sun had started to set, and the sky seemed to bleed orange and yellow. It was beautiful. “In the case, there are sunsets like that every night,” Newt told Tina. “You’d think you would be tired of it by now... but tonight, it seems much more beautiful.” Newt knew why. It was because he was with Tina. He would never get tired of the sight of her illuminated by the sunlight, of how ethereal she looked. They continued to walk, and Newt took off his jacket and gave it to Tina as the temperature began to drop with the darkening sky. 

They were in front of her apartment complex, and Tina sighed, turning to face Newt. “Well... I guess this is goodbye,” she said, a hint of sadness in her voice. She slipped Newt’s jacket off and handed it to him. He was illuminated by the street light, his hair appearing to be a brilliant gold in the light. 

“Goodnight, Tina,” Newt said. Tina smiled at him and turned around, strolling toward the door. “Wait- Tina!” Newt called out as she started up the steps leading to the door. She stopped walking, and trailed back down the steps toward him. Her face was questioning. “I forgot to give you this,” Newt said, reaching into his back copy. Tina watched him intently, and he held out a leather bound item in front of her.

It was his personal copy of Fantastic Beasts and Where To Find Them.

“I know it’s a tad bit late, but I wanted to make sure I gave it to you at the right ti-“ Newt’s words were interrupted by Tina’s lips on his. He was genuinely surprised, but that didn’t stop him from returning it. She pulled away swiftly, taking the book in hand. 

“Thank you,” she whispered, looking into his eyes and loosening her grip on his shirt. “For everything.” Newt stared back at her, and her eyes shone like stars in the moonlight. She let go then, gave him one last smile, and ran up the stairs and into the complex. 

Newt stood on the sidewalk, smiling to himself. Queenie was right. He needed a giver... and that’s what he’d gotten.


End file.
